winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Winx Club - Episode 501
Title Change BelieveInWinx reported that this episode is actually titled: "The Lilo" Hi I would like to edit the Charecters part. Magix Winx Harmonix 00:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Winx4life Magix Winx Harmonix 00:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) it is on, now!!!! Pokeswap (talk) 15:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) 15:59, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Pokeswap (talk) good script? is this a good dcript of the epsiode? i found it, from a youtube video's transcription. and i do not know if it is accurate: 0:04jacksonville0:56wagnerian mind to come and without gaining1:06mid-teens from john mishandling1:08secrets remain1:13if there is1:15the strongest i spelled in the hall magicjack1:23not a big deal u1:25propellers and i think the winks1:44this task force is tricky you must maintain your speed flora1:48trickster doing more powerful everyday1:50i must remove2:00can be confident flora allposters dot com2:04you can do it2:05focus on what you love the most2:20pleading to me you really have i do believe and myself2:36police are re professor khalidi md2:38we'll keep working on it or not2:41we just can't see funky east2:44it for him2:45you are breeding powerful to do you have to believe in yourself wings2:50headmistress paragon the wants to see you all2:53in her office3:00weeks we are facing a serious situation on earth3:04and it involves joy deleted scholars what's going on mister gonzalez3:09tons of free just concerned you feel you know3:13under review3:14it's a magical plant right3:17because you weeks brought magic back to earth believe it will do something for3:21the first time in centuries3:25i get the feeling that flu got started3:35early to catch is very powerful unlike many magical things could be used for3:39good or gtalk3:40we're ready as the lead experience because our responsibility3:45i believe the leader was somewhere in gardena3:47it will just a moment he wants at sunset an initial3:51lose its power you must find it and planted3:54you cannot allowed with to fall into though3:58hennessy do you think she's talking about4:02we chose to be two blinks to the leader deforest and education credits just how4:07do you expect it to debate serious we must them in the banking industry will4:11lead us to believe them4:38fidelia liao5:02i can't believe i have to be defeat you all day5:04antique used to5:10ticket5:13source for outcome5:15and it's basically born billington5:17it's not you know i'm tony kahn from t_v_ screen what a beautiful sound5:23played in the back5:25moved out of the community guidance so that you complete your still eat frank5:31don't seem to be but first5:33i have a couple stops to make5:51unique5:52effort to really purely gardenia5:55we became a weekly series6:00reaction to start6:04i think is the leader of6:22it's not your mother stopped6:38what are you looking at6:41benefit somewhere isn't i don't know6:45buildings ellington is here to remember6:48victors6:51now links minivans7:02all what a wonderful surprise7:07financial instruments7:08but it's totally take them7:10because of the documents can be disturbing around maybe the winks kane7:16goal7:18reworking from the rescheduled treating7:21well today is the planning to conduct a community gardens7:25people from are over the city will be bringing clients needles fine something7:29there i'm going to crawled let's no for7:33or you can do something7:35i think so7:36you know you know what is he7:38released are you sure7:44she's got at least7:46excellent which life7:50it forward you are breathing a powerful tribute7:53to believe in yourself7:58that way let's go we've got to bring the reader before it burns8:13breakdown9:50act that shopping to do youth smoking9:54where nothing embarrassing9:57here it was a truly clue cruel9:59we are now but first10:02matscher10:17through r_u_ absolutely sure about this10:21p10:23out10:25phone all the planes in here at times stinks10:36doreen elderly louise here10:41no10:42ski resort10:46it's the weeks10:53totally alone11:17master bath let me know give it to you know me11:24didn't you see ernie i think give me the li ul11:28you're correct11:32one11:37round and fair11:38tank yet11:41instituted to tax11:48please relief11:51little mister11:53definitely was babysitting dates12:00and we can't let the tricks club13:18arnold thirteen feet team13:25seems me13:38shit i'll take it back13:41actually youthful13:44lung removed13:46yeah13:48no way14:10white christians indiana14:14donate14:15into the matter with you14:17she texted me14:21delaware14:22very helpful14:42districts attributed admire14:44well we're just gonna have to fight harder14:49imprisoned14:50victory lap14:57hand14:58came15:00quite sad15:07when she does that15:09what's what's thanks15:12let's find out15:15well i think the15:54he wanted to go to the community gardening15:56stubborn darling16:06they think they think they're getting away16:08feeling pero16:27opti candidate16:29thank you16:34you can't have the leo i see16:39we're gonna stop me deal would be16:52length of the diversion16:53cat got your time16:55still remain low16:57don't agree16:59shall only17:06which17:13santorini17:15do you haven't got a chance against me17:18i believe i'd do17:43we're working on17:52thank you for that18:00c_n_n_'s now that we talked earlier18:04it18:11contradiction ph18:23cut length this series18:27outside18:41continued and flown18:42notion18:44anglesey18:45nice to meet you may see18:47and now my friends are going to get your plan18:58arm and we can't repeat19:21going to19:24technical assistance we can't do anything19:39printing19:47business at hand19:49magnet about half20:13did not playing20:14here down on uh...20:20well u20:24cannot20:27people believe it20:29never stop biting you tried to deliver mail and did that20:35dangling ear20:38i believe in you winks20:41medium-range we believe that we clearly path20:52can't be happening20:56weightings20:58pal21:12clearance21:13thank you for believing22:53nearly pertaining to a beautiful summary23:01how do you believe there is anything how do i know it it is accurate, or not? Pokeswap (talk) Pokeswap (talk) 17:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC) 17:21, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Maybe this episode isn't 1st.Go here for more info ----> Proof that episode lilo was not meant to be ep 1! 08:15, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Moving We need to rearrange the first 5 episodes now, since Italy has proven that The Lilo is Episode 5. Anybody have an idea of how to do this? WonderBuono! (talk) 14:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Again - New Civilian Outfits! Even with this season's 5's very first episode we see as the Winx have returned from their Winx transformation and back into civilian outfits, the civlian outfits are unlike the previous season, different again! EloiseWinx (talk) 17:36, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Everyone saw the Winxs' civilian outfits again changed! EloiseWinx (talk) 15:00, May 24, 2014 (UTC) No one cares about that. You can stop doing pointless things right now. 05:10, May 25, 2014 (UTC) In the trivia section, would we say this is the first time the Winx say "Magic Winx" before the actual transformation? Andredrw (talk) 22:53, July 16, 2014 (UTC)Andredrw